100 Ways to Say 'I Love You'
by missinhalf
Summary: from the prompt list on tumblr "100 Ways to Say 'I Love You." sasusaku
1. It reminded me of you

**A/N: from the prompt list "100 ways to say 'I love you'" from Tumblr.**

They are a mix of requested prompts I receive from Tumblr as well as some prompts I decide to write (all from the prompt list)

If you have a specific one in mind please don't hesitate to let me know via messaging on here or on my Tumblr (you can make it anon on my Tumblr if you feel more comfortable) and that will be my first priority

 **Edit:** for some reason it is not allowing me to link the prompt listing so here it is (add a 'dot com' after tumblr): missinhalf. tumblr /post/122301784000/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you

* * *

 **#2 - "It reminded me of you."**

She sits alone inside the restaurant as she waits for Sasuke to join her. Their table feels too big as it's only occupied by a single glass of water that she's been sipping on for the past fifteen minutes. Emerald eyes wander over to the clock she repeatedly checks in what feels like every couple of minutes when only a couple of seconds had passed by. She can feel the stares of others piercing through her as tucks strands of her soft, pink hair behind her ears. Her cheeks are burning red with embarrassment as it seems as if she had been stood up.

Reaching into her purse, she pulls out her phone and calls him. She places her phone to ask him where he was, but the moment her phone meets her ear a man dressed in a navy blue dress shirt slips into the booth across from her placing his blazer on the seat beside him.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he says as his dark eyes meet hers.

"It's alright," she says as she ends the call and places her phone back into her purse, "though you should have told me if you were going to be running late. I thought you stood me up for a second!"

"I could never," he confesses as his dark eyes meet hers. He sees the way her cheeks turn rosy and she tries desperately to hold back a smile, but fails miserable. She re-tucks her hair behind her ears, a gesture Sasuke notices she does whenever she's embarrassed.

Extending his arm across the table, she places her hand in his and he squeezes it.

"How long were you waiting for?"

"Oh, not that long," she says surprised not expecting him to ask that. She diverts his eyes from him and they land on the approaching waiter.

"Is everyone here? Would you like to order?" the waiter asks and Sakura's eyes meet Sasuke's.

"What are you having?" he asks her, not bothering to reach for a menu.

"I want the chicken madeira rigatoni."

"We'll have two of that and I'll also have a glass of water and another glass of water for her," he tells the waiter.

The waiter nods, taking Sakura's glass with him as he leaves.

"Are you sure you want that? You didn't even look at the menu."

"Yeah, that's fine," he says with a shrug of his shoulders.

She smiles at him lovingly before she leans towards him. "Why were you late? Did you get stuck in traffic?"

"No, I didn't," he informs her, releasing her hand from his. "When I was on my way here, something caught my eye in the bookstore and I went in to get it."

He shifts his body to the side and pulls it out from his blazer's pocket. "It reminded me of you," he says as he extends it towards her.

Puzzled, she accepts it and when her eyes fall on it she gasps. "Oh my gosh, it's so beautiful."

In her hands she holds a thick, silver paperclip bookmark with a cherry blossom at the top encased in a pale pink box.

"It could brighten up those dry biology textbooks you have to read, and it is your namesake after all."

"I love it so much," she exclaims, "thank you, Sasuke-kun." She smiles brightly at him and it surprises him because he never thought that something so simple could make her so happy.

"Anything for you," he whispers under his breath as she turns in her seat to place it gently into her purse, unaware of what he said.


	2. Take my jacket, it's cold outside

**#12 - "Take my jacket, it's cold outside."**

They never expected the temperature to drop so low. During the day, the sun assaulted them with its unwavering heat and now, with the sun absent from the sky, the chill of the night wasted no time to blanket the land.

Knowing the nights wouldn't be as pleasant as during the day, Sasuke wore a faded denim jacket over a slim fitting, black t-shirt. His obsidian eyes tear themselves from the road up ahead and stares at his girlfriend who walks quietly by his side. His keen eyes picks up what their intertwined hands don't tell him: she's cold.

Wearing a thin, light green cardigan over a white camisole he knows she had to be freezing and her not so subtle reactions to the cold gives her away. Her teeth are clenched to keep them from chattering and her shoulders are hunched upwards, almost meeting her red ears.

"Are you cold?" he calmly asks, already knowing the answer.

"Ye-yeah," she answers, but her teeth starts to clatter the moment she opened her mouth.

In the street light, he can tell that her cheeks are also red and he knows that he isn't the cause for that.

Sasuke turns to stand in front of Sakura, making sure to keep their hands interlocked. He stares at her from underneath the street light and he can tell that her nose is also dusted with a hint of red. He abruptly reaches for her other hand, and he's not surprised when it's cold against his touch. He re-positions his hand until her small hand is covered by his large one, giving it warmth.

Emerald eyes watches their interlocked hands while he watches her. He knows that that isn't enough to keep her warm and there was at least a ten minute walk until they arrive at the bus station.

Releasing her hands, eyes filled with curiousity meets his as he strips out of his jacket and holds it out to her.

"Here, take my jacket. You're cold."

She stares at the jacket and then at him. Goosebumps starting to form on his arms that signals to her that he is cold.

"N-no, I can't! You're cold, too," she say, thinking of him as she refused him of his offer. Though she knows that his offer is indeed thoughtful she will feel an immerse amount of guilty taking it from him when he is also cold.

He takes a step towards her and drapes his jacket around her shoulders. His body heat still lingers on his jacket and she feels it from beneath her cardigan. Without giving her a chance to slip her arms through the sleeves, he takes her left hand in his right, and continues to walk towards the bus station, their pace quicker from before.

"W-wait, Sasuke-kun," she calls out as she grabs the front of the jacket to keep it from flying off her.

"You're not going to give it back to me," he informs her, not looking at her or even slowing their pace.

"No, it's not that. It's just that… can I put it on?"

Sasuke suddenly stops and drops her hand, turning to face her. He watches as she pulls the jacket over her toned arms and smiles briefly to himself at how his jacket engulfs her slender body.

He holds out his hand to her, a signal for them to leave and she willingly accepts it, intertwining her fingers with his, smiling brightly at him as they make their way towards the bus station.

 **a/n:** _i'm so sorry :( . I read the prompt as normal but as i wrote it got shifted in my mind to "here, take my jacket, you're cold." -throws arms up into the air with defeat as tears stream down my cheeks-_


	3. I'll drive you to the hospital

**#44 - "I'll drive you to the hospital."**

The washroom floor is cold against her sweaty skin as she leans against the equally cold toilet. Her dull, emerald eyes aimlessly stare at the patternless, pale pink tiles as they roam the floor and occasionally land on the legs of the man that kneels beside her whose right arm lazily rubs soothing circles on back. She raises her head towards the ceiling and almost instantly her eyes widen as she quickly whips her head towards the toilet. Leaning over it, she expels some of her dinner into it.

Even though her pastel pink hair is short, using his left hand Sasuke gathers the hair that falls at the side of her face, holding it at the nape of her neck while his right hand continues to rub her back. Her neck is sweaty from the fever she is running and he looks at her with such concern. He wishes he knew what to do to take away the pain, to make her feel better, but he doesn't know. All the medicine she's taken, she's thrown up and all the fluids she drinks doesn't even last long in her body before she throws that up as well.

He blames himself. If only he hadn't taken her out to dinner, if only he had picked another restaurant, then maybe she wouldn't be running a fever, drenched in sweat, feeling cold as she sits at 2am on the cold, hard washroom floor, hovering over the toilet as she regurgitates the dinner that should have remained in her stomach.

"Everywhere hurts," she mumbles under her breath as she reaches for the handle to flush away the undigested food. "Am I dying because that's what it feels like."

He pulls her against his chest and wraps his right arm around her waist while his left hand tangles into her hair, pressing her head against his chest. He doesn't want to let her see the worry and sadness in his eyes nor does he want to see her in this state, thinking that she's dying. He ponders if she thinks death is a better option than suffering with the pain.

"I'm sorry," he whispers against her hair, placing a soft kiss against the crown of her head.

"It's not your fault," she assures and he can hear the slight pitch in her voice. "It's my fault I ordered the fish. I knew it tasted kind of weird, but I still ate it, so if anyone's to blame, it's -"

She doesn't finish her sentence as she pulls away from him and throws up in the toilet. A strong, burning sensation lingers in her mouth from the acid in her stomach that's been accompanying her tainted dinner.

Leaning her head against the wall, she closes her eyes with the desperate need for sleep, but her body isn't allowing her to get away. She sniffles and brings her knees to her chest, hugging them.

Watching her aches his heart, because he would do _anything_ to make her feel better. Hell, he'll even take her pain onto himself so she would be feel better.

He abruptly stands as he makes his way out of the washroom and returns with her jacket. He approaches her and kneels beside her gently pulling her to him. He slips her arms through the jacket and picks her up bridal style.

He makes his way out of the washroom adjoining their bedroom and makes his way towards the front door of their apartment. He places her down briefly on the chair by the front door as he slips his car keys into his pocket and walks to the kitchen returning with a paper bag in his hand for her just in case. He picks her back up in his arms and makes his way out of their apartment and down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" she murmurers. Her voice is so low it's barely audible and he picks up on the tiredness of her voice.

"I'll drive you to the hospital so just sleep in the meantime. I'll wake you up when we get there."

"I don't need a hospital, I need my bed," she whines in his arms.

He smiles briefly to himself, but his smile fails to meet his eyes. He admires how strong she is, but the fact that her fever is only getting higher and she's throwing up her medicine, he knows she needs medical help.

"You do need to go, but it'd be alright, because I'll be right by your side the entire time."


	4. Stay there, I'm coming to get you - 1

**#83 - "Stay there. I'm coming to get you." - Sasuke saying this line to Sakura**

"Where are you?" His voice holds no effort of trying to disguise how he feels. Both fear and worry radiate off his usually calm voice as he stares out his window. Sakura's shift at the hospital was suppose to end hours ago and after a few missed calls and one text that reads "where are you," she finally picked up.

"I'm waiting at the bus stop for the bus, but I wouldn't have to if that bus driver wasn't an ass and left me here!" Her breathing is rushed. She tries to slow it, by taking deep breathes as she walks into the bus shelter and places her purse filled with paperwork on the bench.

Sasuke pulls his phone away from his ear to look at the time. 1:34am. He places it back against his ear as he hears her sighing into the phone.

"I can't believe I had to work overtime! _Three hours_ past when I'm normally suppose to get off too," she whines into the phone. Pouting, she pulls her scarf tighter around her neck to keep out the chill of the night. "It's beautiful," she whispers into the phone as her eyes raise to meet the stars that shine so bright, twinkling against the darkness of the sky.

The stars are shining brightly decorating the night sky, with only a few lonely clouds dancing lazily across the sky. The street lights bring life to the empty streets, but not enough life since everyone is tucked into bed, already in dreamland, leaving her all alone in the dead of the night.

"Stay there. I'm coming to get you."

Sakura's eyes widen as she drops them back towards the deserted road. "What?! No, Sasuke-kun, you don't need to do that for me! I'm pretty sure a bus will be here soon and I'll be home before you know it!"

"It doesn't matter," he bluntly confesses into to the phone. "You're at the bus stop that's a couple blocks south of the hospital, right? The one outside the bakery?"

"Yep, that one. But honestly, Sasuke-kun, you don't need to come and get me." She can hear the sound of keys clacking against one another, and a door shutting followed by more clacking of keys. She can only assume that he's already out the door, coming and get her.

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

There was a brief pause on the phone in which Sakura assumes this is where they will say their goodbyes until he arrives, but surprisingly, Sasuke fills it.

"How was work?"

Sakura smiles lovingly to herself because she knows that Sasuke is only asking her this because he doesn't want to hang up. He doesn't want her to wait alone while he comes and gets her.

"It was going well, up until I had to work over time," she tells him as she frowns at the road, kicking the snow that was piled up at the corner of the road.

She doesn't need to see him to know that he's smiling to himself. The roar of a car engine coming to life can be heard from the other end of the phone and Sakura ponders how fast Sasuke must have gotten the elevator, but knowing him, he probably flew down the stairs to come and get her.


	5. Stay there, I'm coming to get you - 2

_**#83. "Stay there. I'm coming to get you." - Sakura saying this to Sasuke**_

 _I finished work early, so I'll make dinner for us tonight_ reads the text he sent Sakura.

Sakura sits curled up on their couch with a book in her lap as she chuckles at the phone she holds in her hands. She doesn't send him a reply to his text, instead she hits the call button on her phone and places the phone against her ear. It rings twice before he picks up.

"What's wrong?" he immediately asks, his voice holds a hint of worry in it.

"Nothing's wrong," she answers, confused, "why?"

"It's just that you never call like this so I thought there was."

She smiles lovingly to herself just from hearing him being concerned about her. "How are you going to get home?"

"What do you mean? Like how I always get home, I'm taking the subway."

"But how?" She pushes him as a smug grin forms its way across her face.

"With my metropass? Seriously, Sakura… _shit_."

Sakura starts laughing uncontrollably knowing he now knows why she called. "Forgetting something?" she mocks as she glances at his metropass sitting on the coffee table in front of her.

"I must have forgotten to put it in my pocket when the dobe came early, in the first time in his life, to pick me up." He sighs heavily on the phone and Sakura sits up off of the couch, placing her book on the coffee table beside the metropass.

"Stay there. I'm coming to get you," she chimes as she grabs her car keys and heads towards the door.

"What? No," he says, "It's fine, I'll just pay… _fuck_ , I forgot my wallet at home, too."

Sakura chuckles into the phone as she closes the door behind her. "I'll see you soon, Sasuke-kun."


	6. I like your laugh - 1

**#38 - "I like your laugh."**

They're tangled in a mess of limbs and blankets. His right arm is draped over her waist while his left is used to as a neck rest for her. Her hands are on his chest and she inhales the familiarity of him as she feels the vibrations from his voice against his chest.

"… one minute I was standing on my feet and the next thing I knew I was laying on my back in the snow."

She giggles from his story and he leans his head towards her, pressing a kiss on her forehead.

His dark eyes roam her face. Her soft, light pink hair tickles his arm and lays neatly against her face. Her emerald eyes are hidden behind her eyelids, but with a flutter of pink eyelashes they're visible and studying his face. She smiles warmly at him which causes him to smile back with a smile that reaches his eyes.

He's known her since they were children and he's never thought that she would have been the one to melt the ice surrounding his heart. He never thought that she would have been the warmth of Spring to melt away the ice of the lengthy Winter that had made himself become closed off the world. The annoying girl from his childhood is now the girl he wants to spend the rest of his life with. She's the only girl who could ever make him genuinely smile or laugh, and she's definitely the only girl who could get his heart racing in a way its never experienced before.

A giggle escapes her red tinted lips before she asks, "What?"

He knows that she wants to know why he's staring at her, and he's not too sure why either. It could be that her smile is the most mesmerizing thing he's ever seen, or that her hair is such an unique shade of pink, as well as her emerald eyes.

"Nothing, it's just that…"

"It's just, what?" she says with bright smile as she urges him to finish.

"I like your laugh," he blurts out. He doesn't shy away when her mouth subtlety agape and her eyes meets his.

"What? My laugh?" She laughs and buries her head into his chest.

"Yeah, your laugh." His voice is soft and soothing and she wraps her left arm around his waist.

"Why?" she whispers and he can feel her breath hot against his bare chest.

He looks down at her and he knows that she's buried her head against him to hide the blush that's made its way to her cheeks from both embarrassment and from the affect he has on her. Pulling her closer to him, he inhales deeply and looks up at the ceiling, releasing his breath.

"I'm not sure. When you laugh, it makes me happy. Before all I used to do was make you cry, and I hated that. I hated to know that I was the reason tears were streaming down your face. I hated to know that I was the reason I made you sad. But, now, when I'm the reason for your smiles and especially your laughter it makes me… happy. It fills me with an emotion I've never felt before."

She pulls away from his chest and stares up at him. "I'm happy that you're happy."

"And I'm happy that you're here with me." He leans his head down and kisses her on her forehead, before his hand on her waist roams towards her hip and starts to tickle her at her sensitive spot. Her laughter fills the room as well as his as she tries to wiggle out from under his touch.


	7. I like your laugh - 2

**#38 - "I like your laugh."**

Sasuke has never tried so hard in his life to embarrass himself when he's around her. He would purposely trip over cracks on the ground to accidentally spilling his tea all over him just so he could hear the sweet, melodious laughter that he concludes is more enchanting than the songs of the birds and more soothing than the rain that pours at night. Even if her laughter is brief, it is definitely the best sound he's ever heard and he could listen to it for the rest of his life.

When Sakura first met Sasuke he was a composed, calm guy, but now seeing him being spilling and tripping over things she thinks it's the funniest thing ever, but she's noticed him from afar months ago and she knows for a fact that Sasuke Uchiha is not the clumsy man he is trying so hard to be.

He is calm and collected, and never spills or forgets anything, that's why when after meeting him he started to be the exact opposite of who he usually was she puts two and two together to figure out why he's acting like this: he likes her.

She has never dreamed or even thought about the fact that he would have feelings for her. Her heart soars above all her negative thoughts of "what if" and into positive thoughts of "he does."

They walk side by side on their way to class. Their eyes meet and she gathers the courage that she never knew she had and asks him: "Do you like me?"

His eyes widen, but he doesn't break their eye contact.

"W-what?"

She giggles again at his stutter and she notices the way his face eases from what was thought was because he was caught off guard. "Well, I've noticed you before and you weren't as clumsy as you are now?" she bluntly informs. She quickly looks away as her heart has taken flight back into the "what if" territory.

What if he doesn't like me and he was really just clumsy and forgetful? What if he was just playing me? What if this is some grand scheme to make me look like a fool?

She lifts her eyes back to his when he fails to answer. "Well? Do you?"

"I like your laugh," he confesses, but his confession somehow confuses her.

"What?"

Sasuke chuckles as he returns his glance back onto the hallway. "I like your laugh, that's why I was making a fool out of myself, so I could hear it." A blush creeps its way onto his cheeks after his surprisingly bold confession.

"Oh, that's why." Her voice is full of disappointment and sadness since she has been wrong. He does not like her, he just likes her silly, high-pitched laugh.

Sasuke whips his head towards her when he notices his her voice lacks hope and happiness. When his dark eyes land on her face, he notes how her eyes have dropped to stare at the floor and her lips are wearing a subtle frown.

Without thinking, he leans towards her and places his right hand against the side of her face, turning her towards him. She doesn't resist and is met with his lips pressed gently against hers. His eyes are closed, and she wastes no time closing hers as she wraps her toned arms around his neck.


	8. Is your seatbelt on?

**#80 - "Is your seatbelt on?"**

Sasuke is at the wheel as he drives on the deserted streets at 3am. In the passenger seat sits his girlfriend with her window rolled all the way down, she barely sticks her head out of the window to admire the twinkling stars that forms breathtaking patterns in the sky. They're on their way home after he had taken her to a vast, open field for them to do what she loves best: star-gaze.

Sasuke is not too sure what she loves so much about the sky, but they both tilt their heads to it for different reasons. For her, the stars are beautiful, as they decorate the night sky, forming multiple constellations that can only be seen during certain seasons. He's impressed by how much she knows of the myths of each constellation and how to find it no matter what time of month it is. When she tries to point out the constellations for him, he's not sure if he lacks imagination, but he just can't seem to see them as vividly as her.

He, on the other hand looks towards the night sky for another reason. He's hear numerous stories of how your loved ones are watching you from the sky in the forms of stars.

The accident is still vivid in his mind even though it's been twelve years. He was only eight when he lost his parents and his beloved brother in a car accident. He still remembers the sleepless nights, hoping his parents would come home and tuck him into bed, place a soft kiss on his forehead before shutting the door. He still remembers the tears that blurred his vision from his school work and the world. He still remembers the tears streaming down his family's face at the funeral of his parents and older brother. But most of all, he still remembers the words of the police officer: "If they had been wearing on their seatbelts, their deaths could have been prevented."

"Sakura," he calls out to her, and she pulls her head back inside and turns her gaze towards him.

"Hmm?"

"Is your seatbelt on?" His obsidian eyes are trained on the road even though it's deserted. He doesn't risk a glance towards her and that's what Sakura secretly loves about the way he drives compared to the other drivers she's been with.

She looks down towards her body to check that her seatbelt was indeed on. She's never been in a car without a seatbelt before, but something in her made her look down.

"Yes, of course!," she chimes as she places her left hand on his thigh, giving it a brief rub of reassurance before retracting her hand.

" _Always_ put it on." His voice came out a little too stern for his liking, but from his peripheral vision he doesn't see her flinch so he knows she didn't take it with any offense.

"You know that I always do," she mumbles under her breath. She frowns and turns away from him, looking out the window, but not towards the star filled sky; this time her emerald eyes scan the dark, empty streets, spotting a few stray cats and a couple of raccoons as they scurry across the roads and into alleyways. She's not sure if he doesn't believe her or if he thinks she's just reckless.

"Sakura, I'm sorry," he says with a defeated sigh. "It's just…"

She returns her attention to him when he fails to complete his sentence. She noticed the way his voice lowered and just by looking at him her heart grieves for him. His eyes reflect sadness even though he's not looking at her and all she wants to do is wrap him up into her arms and tell him that everything is going to be alright.

"It's just, what?"

"It's just… I can't lose you, too."

"You could never lose me, Sasuke-kun. I'll be right here by your side… forever."


	9. Come here, let me fix it

**#4 - Come here. Let me fix it."**

Laying on her stomach, she weeps into her pillow she hugs against her face.

He cautiously enters the room and his eyes automatically land on her, but they reflect sadness. It hurts him to know that he's the reason her tears are spilling down her face, soaking into her pillow.

Sasuke wastes no time making his way to the bed. Sitting with his back to her, he tilts his body to face her. The bed dips from his weight which signals to Sakura that he had joined her. She tries to stop her tears from falling by shutting her eyes tight, but that does not stop the hiccup that slips past her lips.

To him, the hiccup is a sign that she's been crying for a long time all because he snapped at her when she was trying to comfort him. He reaches his hand out to touch her, and as his hand brushes against her arm she flinches and stiffens. He quickly retracts his arms with a silent gasp and turns around to face away from her.

"Come here. Let me fix it." His voice is a whisper and it cracks from the weight of knowing he reduced her to that state. He pats to the spot beside him, but she makes no effort to go to him.

* * *

He's always made her cry. Since they were children and even now as adults, the only thing he seems to be good for is making the girl he loves spills tears that should not even be falling unless it's from excessive laughing or happiness, not because he hurt her.

"It can't be fixed," she mumbles into her pillow and those four simple words stab at his heart. It aches at the thought that they wouldn't be able to make it through this rough patch in their relationship and he blames himself if it can't be mended.

"Let me fix it," he pleads turning to face her, but she simply shakes her head, not bothering to give him a verbal answer. "Sakura, please."

She doesn't cave at his words, but she doesn't answer him either with a verbal or physical cue so he takes that as a silent "alright."

He crawls across the bed to her, and hesitates to wrap her in his arms. They hover over her, casting shadows on her body, but they do not meet her.

He muses if he can make it better or will he just leave her reduced to tears in the near or distant future. His eyes reflect regret of knowing that his words has such a powerful affect on her, but then again she has a power affect on him.

Sakura is the one who chased away his inner demons that ran rampant throughout his body. She is the one who showed him the light. She is his light and who let him feel and experience a type of love he's never felt before. She's the one who gave him a reason to open his heart up and she is the only one he could ever love.

Arms are wrapped around his waist and her face is buried against her chest. He hesitates briefly before wrapping his own arms around her. He tightens his hold on her as he leans his head down towards hers and whispers, "I'm sorry."

"I am, too," she mutters, before she sniffs. "I shouldn't have said those things. It was insensitive of-."

"No, it wasn't," he interjects as his left hand finds its way to her silky, pastel pink hair, tangling his fingers in it. "I was the one who was insensitive when you were only trying to help me. I shouldn't have pushed you away… it's just that, I've never had anyone there for me so I didn't know how to react when you were trying to help me."

She doesn't say anything as she tightens her own hold on him. The room is quiet, but the beating of his heart is loud and running wild in his chest. She leans her head away from his chest and quickly places a kiss at the base his neck before burying her face back against his chest.

He chuckles and places a kiss at the crown on her head. "Thank you, Sakura. Thank you for everything."


	10. I was just thinking about you

**#75 - "I was just thinking about you."**

The coolness of the Spring breeze dances over him as he saunters through the park on his way home. The Winter had been long and hard, with the relentless storms and frigid temperatures. The warmth that Spring provides seemed like only a myth of an event that used to occur, but it soon prevailed in the coming months bringing with it longer days and life that bloomed all around.

The melting of the snow and ice created many puddles that litters the pathway. The chirping of the birds fills the air while the presence of small mammals, that awoke from hibernation, scurries across the muddy fields in search for their next meal.

Vibrant greens of buds from the tree branches are visible and are the meals of a couple of birds that perch themselves into it, pecking at the bundle with their sharp beaks.

There was only one tree, with a light pink hue, in the entire park at hat tree was his favourite. It was the only reason he takes the route through the park even if it is a longer travel for him. His dark eyes, a shade not meant for the life Spring brought in its wake, land on the tree and they stay on it, enchanted by its mere presence, as he makes his way down the path. The branches are still naked, but it is blooming with little buds of rich pink.

With his eyes still captivated by the tree in bloom, he does not see the puddle in front of him and walks straight into it. Though it is warm from the sun, the puddle is not as it soaks through his boot and sock, meeting his skin as he curses under this breath. Taking a step back, he tries to shake the water off from his boot. A few drops fly off and lands on the ground, but there is nothing he can do about the mini puddle he now has in his boot.

His phone vibrates in his pocket and he pulls it out, checking the caller ID before answering. He smirks when he reads the name, sliding the green phone symbol across the screen before placing it against his ear. Dark eyes land back on the tree with a soft glance as he says: "I was just thinking about you."


	11. I'll walk you home

**#5 - I'll walk you home.**

Sighing from a long day at work, Sasuke locks the door behind him as he makes his way into streets. Though it was after eleven, the streets are still buzzing with people, their voices and laughter filling the air.

Autumn is upon them and the warm breeze of Summer has transitioned into a cool, refreshing breeze. Shoving his hands into his pocket to protect them from the cool air, his left hand brushes against his phone. Pulling it out of his pocket, he presses the home button to illuminate the screen and his lips form a ghost of a frown when he finds that he has no texts.

He finds this odd since his girlfriend would always texts him when she gets home which would have been three hours ago. Unlocking his phone, he opens his messages and texts her: "Did you get home safely?"

Slipping his phone back into his pocket he continues down the street, dodging the incoming traffic of people who refuse to move even in the slightest way for him.

After safely crossing the first intersection he pulls out his phone and finds that she hasn't replied. Unlocking his phone, he opens his messages to text her again, but debates against it opening the phone app and calls her instead.

He holds the phone against his ear as it rings once, twice, three times, and more before it goes straight to voicemail. Her voice chimes from the other end of the line, as she happily tells the person, in her prerecorded message, to leave a message. Sasuke removes the phone from his ear right before it beeps signaling him to leave a message. He tries calling again, but he's met with her same prerecorded message telling him to leave a message.

He sighs again as he runs his right hand through his soft obsidian hair. His dark eyes scan the crowd of people in hopes of spotting her, but no one in the sea of people have her unique hair colour that he never thought he would love so much.

Worry floods his body as he clenches his phone in his left hand. He doesn't know how else to reach her, and she would have told him if she planned on going out. His heart quickens in his chest, but he feels the blood drain from his face.

His legs move on their own as they take down the street, quickly dodging those in his way. His breathing picks up and he's gasping for air as his eyes continue to scan the street for her. Pink hair should be noticeable to pick up from the sea of people with dark hair he tells himself to calm himself down, but it fails.

He passes another intersection and he still doesn't spot her. He stops and twirls around as if she was behind him, but he doesn't see her. He tries to slow his breathing with slow, deep breathes, but his heart is still racing frantically in his chest as if it doesn't want to slow until it finds her.

Speed walking down the street, he notices that he's approaching the bookstore where she works. He was so blinded by worry that he hadn't even thought that she might have been working overtime or that he was even close to her work. He quickens his pace a little and his heart beats wildly with anxiety with hopes that he'll see her.

Passing by the bookstore, he peers into the store and his eyes automatically land on her. She's carrying a large stack of books in her arms as she makes her way into an aisle and out of his sight. Without a second thought, he pulls open the door and the bell chimes above his head.

"Sorry, Sir, we're closing for the night. If you could come back tomorrow that would be great."

He notes how exhausted she sounds as she tries to cover it with a cheery tone. He's guessing she's sighing after she said those words and he walks over to the aisle he saw her walk into.

She's on her knees as she re-sacks books on the shelf. She doesn't even have to turn to him for him to see the tiredness exuding from her. Her eyes lack its usually gleam and her hair which is usually tired into a neat ponytail has pieces hanging freely outside of the ponytail. Hair sticks to the sweat that clads her face. Using her right arm, she whips it off before turning slightly to him, her emerald eyes concentrating on his feet.

"Sorry, but we're closed. If you could-"

She stops mid-sentence when she recognizes his boots and her eyes widen as they run up his body and land on his face.

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?" Her voice is soft and tender, but he can still hear her tiredness trickling off it.

"I just finished work and saw you from the window," he nonchalantly says, excluding the parts about him frantically running around the street looking for her. She nods and turns her attention back to re-sacks the shelf. "Why are you working overtime? And where are the other employees?"

Closing her eyes, she sighs as she slips the last book from her pile onto the shelf. "Kiba called in sick today, so it was supposes to me just me and Ino, but apparently she had to leave early because of an 'emergency'." She rolls her eyes as she stands and makes her way back to the cash register with him right behind her. She locks it before she makes her to the staff room.

"You should head home. You live-"

"I'll walk you home," he interjects and he notes a faint blushing making its way onto her cheeks.

"Are you sure? I mean you live-"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll wait for you."

She smiles the most breathtaking smile he's ever seen grace her lips and he mentally notes that he should get his shifts changed to an earlier time so that he can walk her home everyday.


	12. I brought you an umbrella

**#96 - "I brought you an umbrella."**

Dark grey clouds slowly makes its way across the blue sky, covering it in the process. The warmth of the sun, blocked by the clouds, leaves the air feeling cooler.

Sakura frowns at the sky from the cafe in which currently occupies, planning to have got two of the chapters in her biology textbook read before heading back home, but now as she stares at the intimidating skies, she could probably get a lot more complete due to the rain since she never brought an umbrella.

She sighs as the rain pours from the clouds, soaking the ground in an instant. The few people who had got caught in the rain, runs into nearby stores probably hoping for the rain to subside before making their way home.

Pulling her phone out of her backpack, she unlocks it and checks the weather, wanting to know roughly what time the relentless rain will end so she could head back home. As the weather loads, she mentally plans what she'll do for the remainder of the day at home.

Plans of completing her laundry, cleaning her room, and starting dinner dances across her mind as she maps out roughly how long each chore should take. She estimates two hour each for her laundry and room, and one hour for her dinner which should allow her to be in bed around eleven.

Glancing back at her phone, her eyes widen with shock as it tells her that the rain will not end until tomorrow morning. She drops her phone into her textbook, sighing as she runs her fingers through her soft pastel pink hair. Her emerald eyes land on the other customers who also occupies the small cafe and she notices that they all brought their umbrellas with them. "Well looks like I'm spending the rest of my day here until they kick me out," she mumbles under her breath as she drops her head into her opened textbook.

As she closes her eyes with defeat, her phone vibrates against the book and she opens her eyes as she holds the phone on its side for her to read the message.

Her heart quickens briefly when she sees the name that popped up on her screen and she smiles warmly as her eyes skim over the message.

"Are you still at that cafe?"

"Yeah," she texts back, adding a sad emoji to it. "I forgot my umbrella at home so I'm stranded here until they kick me out or until a miracle happens and it stops raining."

"Stay there."

She frowns at the text, not understanding its context. Why should I stay here, where else was there for me to go, she muses. The cafe's door chime rings as the door opens and her eyes land on the figure of the man who emerges from it.

When he spots her, he smirks and makes his way to her, holding his closed umbrella that matches his equally dark eyes and hair in his left hand he holds a light pink umbrella.

"I brought you an umbrella," he says holding it out to her.

Sakura blinks long and hard, her glance falling between him and the umbrella in his hand. Her eyes drink in his appearance and she notes how his pants are wet from the rain blowing in the direction in which he walked against. He must have went out in the rain for me to give me my umbrella, she muses as a loving smiles blooms across her lips.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," she chimes, but she doesn't take the umbrella from him.

Frowning, he shakes the umbrella in his hand for her to take, and yet she refuses.

"Do you want to go home together?" she shyly asks as her eyes fall back on her textbook, a hint of a blush making its way onto her cheeks.

Smirking, he now knows why she didn't accept the umbrella - not because she didn't want it, but because she wants to share one with him.

"Let's go," he says. She turns to him and smiles, her cheeks stained bright red.

She packs her things into her backpack and as she was about to put it on, he snatches it from her and puts it on his back. She was about to protest, but he turns his back to her as he makes his way towards the door, slipping outside into the rain. She follows him and finds that he's waiting for her with the umbrella already opened above his head. Pulling open the door, she steps under the umbrella and they walk side by side, their arms brushing the entire time.


	13. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to

**#26 - "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."**

Emerald eyes widen as she breathlessly gasps. Her fingers gingerly run over her lips from the words she assaulted him with, accusing him of something she knows he'll never do.

His widen dark eyes pierce into her with shock and betrayal as his mouth is slightly agape.

They stare at one another with widen eyes until Sakura's eyes fall to the ground with remorse as she wraps her arms around herself for the comfort that she desperately needs.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Her voice is barely audible, as she murmurs her apology, no longer having the confidence she had during her fight with him. "I'm _so_ sorry, Sasuke-kun. I didn't mean to say that it's just-"

"I understand," he bluntly interjects as he turns away from her and walks out of their bedroom.

"No," she screams as she chases after him, tears of regret spilling from her eyes. She knows it's not okay, their fight will be heavy in the air until they work it. She mentally curses herself for being so insecure. She trusts Sasuke so much, _too_ much, and she knows that he'll never do anything to betray her, but seeing him with another girl's arms wrapped around him and the fact that he did nothing to protest against her actions made her feel insecure about their relationship she's not even sure they're still in.

With tears blurring her vision, she confidently wraps her arms around him from behind and he stops in his tracks. "Please, Sasuke-kun," she pleads burying her face in his back as her tears continue to fall, "please don't walk away from me, from _us_."

Her voice is full of worry and desperation, and hearing her in such a state makes Sasuke feel his own form of regret. He hates how he was misunderstood, but mostly he hates that her tears are spilling because of him.

"Sakura," he whispers warmly, but she does not loosen her grip from around him, "I'm sorry."

She holds him tighter him in her arms as she takes a deep breath. "You did nothing wrong, it's me and my insure ways." She laughs, but he knows that her laugh is not genuine as it lacks its usual cheerfulness. He knows that she's forcing herself to laugh to make it appear as if she's ashamed of being insecure and she has no right to be.

Sasuke's eyes lower to the ground before he spins around in her embrace and wraps his arms around her. She gasps when she feels his arms around her waist and a ghost of a smile dances across his lips briefly before disappearing.

"If I was in your situation, I would have been jealous too," he admits, resting his chin on the crown of her head. "I hate to see other guys touching you, even if it's in a friendly or playful way. I just hate it. It gets my blood boiling so I understand how you feel when you saw her hug me."

She turns her head to the side, resting her cheek against his rapid beating heart, a faint lovingly smile decorates her lips.

"That girl you saw me with, I don't even know her nor do I want to. All I know was I was walking and she abruptly comes up to me and wraps me in her embrace. I hated it because the only person I want to be wrapped up in their embrace and hold in mine, is you. It will always be you, Sakura," he murmurs against her hair, placing a soft kiss against the crown on her head, relishing in the feel of her arms around him.


	14. Don't Cry

_send me a number from here (x) and I'll write you a fic_ #39 - "Don't cry"

Not one word, not one look, but the act of her right hand softly caressing her stomach was all it took to bring tears to his eyes.

Silence consumes them while he stands paralyzed a couple of feet away from her, his eyes studying her stomach until the sweet sound of her voice barely breaks the silence.

"Don't cry."

Her voice is soft, and it doesn't take much to notice the difference in her voice. It's hoarse and sounds as if she was struggling to say those two simple words.

"Please, don't cry. I-I thought you would be happy."

Sasuke attempts to open his mouth, but no words spill out, instead tears continue to spill from his eyes. His eyes do not break contact with her stomach even after she stopped fondling her stomach.

"Sasuke-kun," she pleads, her voice more desperate, "please don't cry. When I see you cry, it makes me cry." She sniffs and her hands leaves her stomach to wipe the tears from her face.

After managing to unroot his feet he swiftly walks towards her and engulfs her in his arms, holding her against him. His quick actions causes Sakura to gasp and stiffen, but she soon melts against him; her arms hesitated a bit before softly wrapping themselves around her husband.

He leans his forehead down and rests it on her shoulder. One of her arms softly runs its way up his back and entangles itself in his onyx hair.

"I am happy, Sakura," he says into her shoulder blade.

He feels her arm tighten around his waist and he raises his forehead from her shoulder and looks her straight in her eyes.

Her red rimmed emerald eyes search his obsidian eyes for an answer, for a clue as to what he might say next.

Not breaking eye contact with her he continues on: "You made me the happiest man when you agreed to be with me, when you agreed to marry me and be my wife, and now, _now,_ you've made me feel like not only the happiest, but also the luckiest man now knowing that we're pregnant."

A faint smile breaks across his face which is mirrored across hers, but hers gradually grows into a large one as her other arm makes its way up his face to wrap around his neck.

"These aren't tears of sadness," he explains.

She looks down between them, glad that her news didn't make them him disappointed, but actually made him feel the opposite way.

"Your sadness is my sadness," she says meeting his eyes, "and your happiness is my happiness."

His faint smile turns into a playful smirk as he leans his forehead down towards hers, closing his eyes in the process to savor the moment. Sakura's own eyes close soon after.

Silence overtakes them yet again, but this time its more comfortable silence than the previous.

"Thank you."

 _a/n:_ I accidentally made them both cry, whoops. I'm terribly sorry for the super duper long wait, anon! To the other anons that requested prompts, I will get them done (shortly) for I have returned from my unplanned hiatus :)


End file.
